As the Hours Pass By (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
The sound of Harmony's off tune horn echoed through the Smurf Village as he called every Smurf toward's Eska's house, which was behind a tower of cheese. "Thanks, Harmony!" Eska nodded. "No problem!" Harmony sing-songed, ironically in tune. Eska smiled in his direction, then turned to the crowd, "My fellow Smurfs, as Papa would say, you may have heard the news that I, now, have an expiration date." Their eyes filled with tears, "But that doesn't mean I can't be with you now to enjoy Eska's Bucket List Two Day Palooza!" The Smurfs perked up and applauded, "For my first thing on my list, I had myself build an exact replica of the Eiffel Tower of France...made of cheese and peanut butter! And I'm about to put on the last piece! Spiro, the ladder." Spiro set a ladder next to the tower and let Eska climb to the top. Once she got to the top, she dabbed a bit of peanut butter on the top and put the last swiss cheese square on it. Once she did, the Smurf's applauded once again for her success. She licked the peanut butter off her fingers and climbed down. When she got down, every Smurf congratulated her. "Eska, mon ami!" Painter came towards her, "I know art, but zis is truly a masterpiece! You truly have a gift in food crafting!" "Maybe you can do that...thing...with the cheeks...one last time?" Eska asked. "''Juste pour toi, ''Eska Devereaux," Painter smiled, kissed each of her cheeks, and wiped a tear from his eye, "You zmell like peanut butter." "Yea," Eska chuckled, "I know." Throughout the day, the Smurfs supported Eska on her journey to complete everything on her list before her two days were up. Even Brainy and Grouchy helped out with whatever she had on her list. These things included catapulting across the whole village and parachuting to safety, trying the hottest foods in the village, snorkeling in Smurfy Lake, and crowd surfing. By the time dinner hit, she had done everything on her list. "You have a very short bucket list," Spiro commented. "Correction, I have a short-ish bucket list," Eska reminded, "This thing took from morning until dinner to finish! Now, I don't have any goals to accomplish!" Spiro sighed, then smirked, "You can tell Benny you like him." "W-what?!" Eska's face grew red, "No! I can't! Not yet!" "Eska, there won't ''be ''a not yet for you!" Spiro gripped her shoulders, "When this day is over, you will only have a day to live!" He started tearing up, "And...I'll never see you again." Eska sighed, "Ok. I guess I can try. After dinner." Once the time passed, Spiro and Eska decided to meet Benny by the Sitting Rock for Eska's confession. Once she spotted Benny in the distance, her heart seemed to go 100 miles an hour. "I can't do this!" Eska gripped to Spiro. "Yes, you can," Spiro reassured. "Hey guys," Benny greeted, "Y-you wanted to see me?" "Yes!" Spiro nodded, "Infact, Eska has something to say." he pushed Eska towards Benny. Eska's nerves shook her whole body as she tried to form the words in her head. "Uh..." She stuttered, "B-Benny....I...I uh.....eh....I...." She gulped, "You heard about the news right?" Benny looked down in sadness, "Yes....I wish you didn't have to go." "But before I do," Eska continued, "I need to tell you something...." "Y..yes?" Benny awaited. Eska gulped and looked into Benny's eyes, "Benny......I......uh......I wanted....I.......L.......I l.........." She looked over at Spiro, who gave her a nod of approval. She turned back to Benny and took a deep breath, "Benny........I li-" However, before she could respond, her phone ringed, startling her and Benny, "Oh! I have to take this! Sorry, Benny. Talk later?" "Yea..." Beny gave her a sympathetic smile, "Ok." Eska ran as fast as she could away from him and took another breath. She looked at her phone. It was a phone call from Peewit. Eska answered it, "Peewit? What's wrong?" "Eska, this is urgent!" Peewit explained, "You need to meet us out in the Scout's Region right away! I'll send you the coordinates so you and Spiro can meet us there!" "Ok," Eska nodded, "I'll be right there." Previous Next Category:As the Hours Pass By chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story